The invention relates to an RF-shielded coupling part for a cable, in particular a multiwire cable having a shielding sheath within its jacket; in a contact area stripped of the jacket, the cable is in an electrically conductive connection to a metallic shield. Cables of this type are used, for example, with data processing systems.
An undesirable aspect of such cables is that, with known coupling parts of cables used with data processing systems, radio frequency interferences are received or radiated.